pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow's Gengar (PT)
Gengar is a Pokémon owned by Shadow. It is the first of his Pokémon revealed. Pokémon Tales: Ian In Foreign Fighters in the Search for Mew, Shadow uses Gengar to ward off Ian while he searches for Mew. It then battles Mew, using Mean Look to prevent it from escaping. It battles against Elise's Clefairy for a moment, but is eventually defeated by Conway's Exeggutor. Pokémon Tales: Elise In The Collector, Gengar battles against Ian, who's an intruder on their ship. Gengar battles Ian's Dunsparce, winning over it. Then, Ian's Omastar enters the battle, defeating it. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea, Shadow uses Gengar to capture a wild Flygon. It is then later used to battle an Absol, when it is defeated by Lucas the Lucario and Ian's Wingull. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Collecting the Regis, Gengar trapped Latias and Latios with Mean Look. It tries to defeat them, but is defeated after Parasect is defeated and not providing protection. Shadow revived it with a Revival Herb, as it guards the Pokémon of Lawrence's Collection. It battled Ian's Metang, taking the advantage. When the cages turn off with a power outage, Millis' Klefki defeated Gengar. Gengar then stopped the escaping Pokémon with Mean Look. In Battling in Sync, Gengar is sent ahead to pursue Valerie and her Sylveon while Shadow distracted Ian and John. Gengar battled and defeated Ian's Delibird, and almost obtained Sylveon. Ian and Dodrio arrived in time, Dodrio striking it with Pursuit. Gengar reveals it has a new ability, Cursed Body, which disables Dodrio's Pursuit. Gengar and Dodrio battle, Gengar putting it to sleep. Dodrio wakes up quickly and defeats Gengar with Pursuit. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In A Slight Detour Heading Back to Johto, Shadow chose Gengar to attack Carlita. It then used Hypnosis to put everyone in the village asleep. In Collision with Past Ideals, Gengar appeared in a flashback, where it helped Shadow steal Hugh's Purrloin. It defeated Hugh's Trapinch as it did so. In Vs. Dragonite, Gengar was chosen to protect Silver from the attack by Ian's Piplup. It was recalled shortly afterwards in order to end the battle. He chooses Gengar again when Domino and her Roselia attack, resisting her attacks though not causing much damage back. Gengar uses Hypnosis to force Domino to look away, allowing them to retreat. In New Moon Shines on the Collector, Gengar was used to ambush the heroes in order to obtain Marshadow. It primarily battled Ian's Piplup and Wyatt's Meowth, being weakened and pushed back despite putting them to sleep. Later, it teamed up with Electabuzz to battle Crystal's Pelipper and Mismagius. Their side loses, and Gengar is defeated when they are all slammed into a wall by Pelipper's Hurricane. Pokémon Tales: Silver In Vs. Arceus, Gengar was chosen to battle Ben's Fasttrack, in order to take the Azure Flute from it. Fasttrack's Foresight allows it to damage Gengar and fight it off. Gengar uses Mean Look to stop Fasttrack's movements, but is confused by Silver's Mantine using Psybeam. In Vs. Kimono Girls, Gengar was used to protect Shadow from Ben's Ghostfreak. Pokémon Tales: Orre In The Steeling Hour, Gengar uses its Ghost type abilities to sneak into and unlock a vault. It is defeated by an ambush by Merilyn's Delphox, powered up by the Flame Plate. Known Moves Trivia * Gengar fits the motif of Shadow trying to capture Pokémon, using Mean Look and Hypnosis to keep its opponent in battle and put them to sleep for easy capture. * Gengar is the first Pokémon to have two confirmed abilities without evolving. This is because of the change in its abilities from Gen VI to Gen VII. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ghost Pokemon Category:Poison Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Shadow's Pokemon (PT)